


Lemons and gooseberries

by Helpneedmorefanfics



Series: Coffee shop au [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics
Summary: Going to the hotel is the best choice of Convoy's life.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Coffee shop au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899385
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Lemons and gooseberries

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing tf porn sorry.

Convoy walks up to the fancy hotel, expecting to be stopped as soon as she enters. It's the Horsbe Palace Suite- one of the most expensive hotels in Iacon, and Convoy would literally never be able to get a room here in her entire functioning. 

But as soon as the feeling of being out of place with her scuffed gold paint in a room full of femmes and mechs with expensive gilded plating starts to sink in, a staff member walks up to her and asks politely, "Are you Sugar?"

"What? No- I mean, yes-I mean-ugh." Convoy pinches her nasal ridge and sighs, "Just take me to her room."

The femme looks like she's holding back a smile, "Of course."

She's dropped outside one of the red doors on the hundredth floor, just a few floors away from the top. Convoy dials the frequency again as the staff bot walks away. 

::I'm outside.::

::Come in, door's open. Lock it behind you.::

She walks in and is treated with the sight of a spacious room, a beautiful view of the skyline and a roaring fire, but no Megatronia. 

"Where are you?" Convoy calls out, wondering if she should be worried about being offlined. The very likely possibility doesn't deter her as much as it should and she locks the door behind her anyway. 

"In here," Megatronia's deep voice calls out from a side room, although there's a weird breathy cadence to it. Convoy walks into the berthroom and immediately stumbles, knee joints giving out. She crashes into a dresser, knocking something off it that shatters on impact with the ground. 

Megatronia laughs, reclining back and not pausing in stroking her spike one bit. 

Mortified, Convoy babbles out apologies and picks up the shards of the broken bowl, unable to take her gaze off where that enormous spike is disappearing and appearing from under that huge servo. Her breath hitches when she finally looks back up and sees dark optics looking at her, and puffs of steam coming out of the other's intake. A thrill rushes through Convoys frame as she realizes Megatronia is jerking off to _her_. 

"Oh, just leave that alone and get over here," Megatronia commands after a few seconds and Convoy obeys eagerly. She drops the glass shards and scrambles towards the berth. Her enthusiasm probably is very obvious with how quickly she straddles Megatronia's waist (and isn't that hot- even with the size difference, her legs fit around the other's waist perfectly) but she can't bring herself to care, she's too entranced by the femme in front of her. 

Convoy's spark is thudding wildly and her energon is pumping through her lines faster than it ever has and she's never felt this alive. 

Megatronia had let go of her spike when Convoy straddled her, and was currently staring at her as well, with wide optics and her mouth slightly parted. 

Primus, Convoy wanted to kiss that mouth so bad. 

She leaned forward to do just that, but stopped when the frame under hers tensed up. Megatronia snarled out, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you?" Convoy replied, confused and unsure at the sudden hostility. A stab of panic went through her as her processor flipped through the various ways she could have read this wrong. 

Under her, Megatronia relaxed slightly, but Convoy could still see the tension in her shoulders and knew it was forced. 

"Oh," She replied with fake nonchalance, "Continue then."

"You sure?" Convoy asked, suddenly worried. Which was stupid, because Megatronia was still twice her size and could literally crush her if she wanted to, but if she didn't want something, then-

"Yes, I'm sure," Megatronia rolled her optics, "Now continue before I kick you out of the room."

Convoy clicked her tongue, annoyed. Luckily enough for her image, her irritation won over her anxiety, and she grabbed Megatronia by the chin to face her. The same shell shocked look as the one in the cafe spread over her faceplates except this time, she went a pretty shade of blue as well. 

Convoy revved her engines threateningly at Megatronia and growled out, "Behave."

Megatronia shuddered at the tone and gave the slightest of nods. Convoy leaned down again slowly, watching as red optics shuttered as she got closer. She stopped a millimeter away from the other's lips, waiting for the other to be the one to close the distance. Pretty optics fluttered shut as Megatronia leaned up to press their lips together and _oh_ , this was _nice_. 

The kiss grew hotter and deeper and slicker within a few moments, the only sound in the otherwise quiet room. Convoy's hand slipped down to the others neck cables, tweaking them slightly and Megatronia moaned into her mouth. Perfect opportunity for Convoy to slip her glossa in deeper, humming in appreciation. 

One thing nagged at her processor though- Megatronia clearly knew how to kiss, so why had she been so surprised before? Was she not kissed often? 

Well, now that's a shame, Convoy thought, kissing her harder immediately. 

"Mmph," Megatronia noised, hips bucking up, almost throwing Convoy off. Her spike left a hot line of transfluid against Convoy's back as she did, and the smaller femme shuddered, mouth watering. Primus, she needed that in her. 

But that would require a lot of preparation- Megatronia's spike was almost as big as her lower torso. And charge was crawling through Convoy's frame relentlessly and she wanted to move forward _now_. 

She broke away from their kiss and asked, "How long do we have? "

Megatronia stared blankly at her for a few seconds before her optics focused and she said, "I have to leave tomorrow. Match back at home."

Convoy pushed down the pang of disappointment in her chassis at the fact and assumed, "So we have all night then?"

Megatronia nodded. Convoy bit her lip and coyly traced the purple markings on the other's helm, breathing out, "Then why don't I frag you first, then take that wonderful spike later?"

She punctuated her words by twisting around and lightly dragging a servo down the other's dripping spike. It jerked against her and she grinned. 

"I- what?" Megatronia's optics were wide, "You want to frag me?"

Convoy raised an eye ridge, still stroking as lightly as she could, "Don't want me to?" 

Megatronia jerked her hips again in the air, mouth falling open as Convoy twisted her fingers over the head of her spike. "N-no," She stammered out, "You can spike me."

"You sure?" Convoy hesitated. 

Megatronia suddenly revved her powerful engines in irritation and growled, "Will you just get on with it?"

Convoy scowled in response, moving in between the others legs. On a whim, she gave two quick hard jerks to the spike in her hand and the irritation bled away slightly from the other's faceplates. 

Convoy hooked her hands under Megatronia's legs and slung her thighs over her shoulders. It was a risky position; if Megatronia jerked her pedes too hard in the wrong direction, she could seriously dent Convoy- but she was thinking with her spike, not her processor, so she settled into it anyway. 

Convoy craned her neck forward to blow hot air and lick a line up Megatronia's valve panel when it didn't open after a few seconds. It jerked against her lips and opened and- oh. Oh. 

"You know, you could have just told me," Convoy said, looking up at the black mech unimpressed. Megatronia blushed through a scowl and jerked her optics away, grumbling, "I didn't expect you to want to spike me."

 _People don't usually want that from me_ , Convoy heard. She looked back down at the seal and then back up, "And you're sure you want to-"

"Will you just _get on with it_?" Megatronia shouted. Convoy rolled her eyes, seeing through the bluster immediately and moved down. 

Static sounded from overhead as she licked the other's node and then a low groan as she started sucking. Primus, this femme was sensitive. 

"What-What are you-" Megatronia panted out, propping herself up on her elbow joints to watch Convoy. 

Convoy moved backwards with a 'pop!' and smirked up. "Thought I might show you a nice time before taking your seal."

Megatronia _whimpered_ and oh no, Convoy could get addicted to this. 

She moved back, licking the other's valve lips- black with purple and white highlights like the rest of her. Lubricant had already started seeping past the seal and Convoy reached out and used a digit to rub it into the mesh. Stimulating someone dry was a very different ballgame than stimulating them with charged transfluid and she smiled into the valve she was eating out hungrily on hearing the sharp cry from overhead. 

She locked optics with Megatronia again and then scraped a fang lightly over her valve lips without breaking the gaze. The femme dropped her helm back, moaning. 

Convoy revved her engine, feeling the huge legs around her trembling from holding them still. She stretched her neck cables once and then proceeded to suck and lick at the node like a starving femme, carefully watching the others reactions. 

Megatronia didn't release anything more than a crackling exvent when she overloaded, but her pedes dug into Convoy's back and her face went slack optics rolling back. Convoy moved quickly, pushing a digit in the other's valve and fishing out the seal flicking it somewhere over her shoulder. 

Megatronia was still panting, chassis heaving, when Convoy climbed up to kiss her. 

Servoes pushed her back, "Will you let me _breathe_?"

Convoy grinned, "Don't plan on it." And shucked back her panel, letting her spike pressurize with a groan of relief. Stealing one last kiss, she moved back down and got into a comfortable position. 

She suddenly remembered her mouth was no longer busy just as she started pushing in. "You're being really good to me, you know," Convoy said appreciatively. She pushed in a little more, dropping a kiss to the other's chassis and grinded against the spike poking her in the midsection. Megatronia gasped and tore the bedsheets. 

Convoy laughed, rolling her hips further in. Primus, this valve was tight. She watched the frame under her tense up and shudder, and Megatronia looking up at the ceiling and biting her lips with sharp fangs, trying to hold back her noises. 

Oh, Convoy did not care for that at all. 

"Do you like it rough?"

"What?" Megatronia raised her head, "Oh. Yes, sometim- AH!" Convoy had thrust in completely before she had finished her sentence, crooning at the other's keening and whining, "That's it- you can take it, such a good girl."

Calipers desperately were trying to configure to her spike's measurements, but they kept glitching and snapping back hard on Convoy's spike rhythmically. She groaned deeply at the feeling, digging her digits into the enormous thighs around her. 

But Convoy figured she'd have to get Megatronia's valve to relax the normal way and started shallowly thrusting in and out after a few seconds of adjustment. Above her she could hear a long low whine, and she chuckled again. 

"Aren't you _lovely_ ," She mused as she started moving faster, teasingly dragging a finger over the other's node, "I'm wondering if I should make you beg."

Megatronia snarled at her angrily, and Convoy could tell this one was genuine, "I don't beg." Trying to calm down her racing spark and Megatronia growling in her face like a wild animal, Convoy rubbed whatever parts of the bigger femme she could reach, murmuring soothingly, "Alright, alright."

She wrapped a servo around the other's spike and stroked it leisurely as she rolled her hips against Megatronia's, trying to get her to relax again. Convoy watched gleefully as red optics rolled back and the larger femme crashed back down onto the berth from where she'd gotten up. 

Charge was crackling through her systems as she picked up speed and Convoy redoubled all her efforts to get the other to overload first. It didn't take long, both of them locking up their plating and moaning loudly as it hit them at the same time. 

Convoy recovered first, thrusting lazily a few times to milk out any last dregs of pleasure. Megatronia yelped and tried to scramble away, likely assuming Convoy was going to frag her again. 

"Easy, gooseberry, easy," Convoy said, pulling out with a wet noise. She crawled up the other's frame, uncaring of the mess of transfluid between them and pecked Megatronia on the nose. 

She smiled, raising an eye ridge in badly disguised curiosity, "Gooseberry?" 

"Favourite fruit," Convoy explained, pecking her on the lips as well for good measure, "Some sweet, but mostly sour. Just like you."

Megatronia burst out laughing, loud and unrestrained and joyful and Convoy thought, _oh no_ , for an entirely different reason. She stared as the other came down from her laughing fit, smiling like a loon herself. 

"Thanks, sugar," Megatronia told her, bringing her heavy arms around Convoy's frame in a warm embrace. 

Something suddenly clicked as she was tracing the purple swirls on the other's frame and Convoy said accusingly, "You don't know my name do you?"

The femme winced, then admitted, "No. I was slightly distracted at the time." Red optics flicked to hers, "Afterwards, too."

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no, don't do it_ , Convoy's processor screamed at her. 

Outwardly she rolled her optics, smoothing her face of her thoughts, "It's Convoy."

"Convoy," The femme tested out in that deep voice of hers and _oh no._

For a few moments, they stared at each other in silence, Megatronia staring intently at her face, like she was committing it to hard drive and Convoy internally screaming and begging herself to _not do it_. 

Megatronia suddenly spoke into the silent room, "Wanna go again?"

Convoy grinned. 

* * *

"Oh would you look at that, look at how nice you look, all desperate and loud for me," Convoy babbled as she pushed in again. She revved her engine and moaned at the feeling, the sound of it echoing overhead feeling wonderful to her finials. 

Megatronia had her intake open and she let out staticy scream as Convoy started going at it as hard as she could, her smug facade slipping, and Convoy hissed at herself, _stop_. 

* * *

On their fifth round, she accidentally brushed against the other's ankle while moving about and froze at the noise of pain from the black femme. 

"Fuck," Convoy said, horrified, already removing her first aid kit from subspace, "Your ankle!"

She shifted down the berth and started pulling recordings from old lessons in the academy about triage. Convoy bit her lip, hesitating, by when Megatronia had gathered her wits enough to ask, "What are you doing?"

Oh Primus, this idiot wasn't going to get her pede fixed by herself, was she. Convoy shook her head and pried off the terribly welded piece of scrap metal that had been carelessly present to- what? It wouldn't even be able to prevent infection and Convoy muttered darkly to herself as she got started on repairs. 

"You don't have to do that, you know?" Megatronia told her, a strange look on her faceplates. Convoy snapped back, "And what, let it rot? Honestly, how stupid are you-you should have gotten this fixed as soon as possible, especially considering your line of work. How are you even walking?"

The femme shrugged, "Built that way. And I can't get medical attention unless my guild sanctions it. So you are going to have to stop."

Convoy pointed out, absolutely not stopping, "I'm not a medic. This is just basic first aid." She snapped the wires that were mangled beyond recovery and was removing new ones, when something struck her, "And wait a minute, have you been putting pressure on your ankle this whole time? You dumbaft! Why didn't you _say something_?"

She turned to the Megatronia, livid, and was caught off guard by the small smile on the other's face. It was a fond thing, unlike the smug smirks from before, and Convoy's spark sputtered in its casing. 

She jerked her head back, faceplates burning and muttered out, "Chutiya." as she turned back to her work. "Human insult. I was stationed there for a while. " She added before the other could ask. 

Megatronia hummed in acknowledgement and Convoy worked in silence, very aware of the other's gaze. "Done," She declared rather nervously, even as she patched the wound shut with a plate of metal from her own frame (she would be slagged before she used the previous patch- it had rust on it, for frag's sake) Convoy turned to face Megatronia, saying, "Now do you want to-"

"Get over here," Megatronia rumbled at her, voice laden with arousal, pulling Convoy over as if she weighed nothing. She yelped, but it was half smothered but the rough kiss she'd been pulled into and her processor despondently informed her, _you're an idiot_ , before she sank into bliss again. 

* * *

"Don't come!" Megatronia ordered her desperately, rolling her hips to meet Convoy's, "I'm almost there!"

Of course this femme was a pillow princess. Of course. Convoy groaned, having not overloaded for two of Megatronia's, ready to explode, "Just-then… tell me a joke or something."

"Um.. What's red and bad for your face?"

"What?" Convoy panted out, thrusting as fast as she could with her tired frame. 

"A brick."

Megatronia grimaced at it even as Convoy burst into laughter. She was so caught up in her mirth that it took her a moment to realize when Megatronia had overloaded and followed her into it, still laughing. 

Wheezing at the truly terrible joke, she heard Megatronia sputter from under her, "It wasn't even that funny!" And internally chanted, _oh no, oh no, oh no._

* * *

The sun was creeping through the windowsill when Megatronia finally bottomed out in Convoy's valve. 

Convoy gasped, savouring the feeling of fullness for a few klicks and then started moving. She groaned and said breathlessly, "Last one."

"That's what you said three overloads ago," Megatronia reminded her, equally breathless, "You insatiable glitch."

Convoy laughed and looked at her and decided, why not? She was already screwed. 

"You know," She began, moving faster as her overload grew near and her tanks tightened. She cut herself off with a moan, and one of her legs gave out. 

Megatronia simply wrapped huge servos around Convoy's hips and picked her up and slammed her down. "You know..?" She prompted. 

Convoy exvented, smiling, "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Megatronia's eyes widened and then shuttered. Her voice was quiet when she replied, "Me too."

Overload hit them and they moaned together as they sank into pleasure again. 

* * *

"They're trying to kill you, aren't they?" Convoy said quietly, reviewing their previous interactions as they lay in berth with their legs tangled together, too exhausted to fall asleep. 

Megatronia hummed in her arms, snuggling in further, arms tightening around Convoy. She agreed, "They are."

Convoy's breath hitched. "Can't you leave? Not go back? " She pleaded, trying to stop projected images from forming. 

The black femme sighed and shook her helm, "They won't let me. And where would I even go?"

"Here," Convoy said, curling her servoes over the other's back kibble possesively, "Come to Iacon. Come to _me_."

"They'd find me."

"Well then, fake your death or something," Convoy said miserably, even as she knew it was a lost cause. "And then come here to live with me."

"Sugar, please," Megatronia begged, despair in her voice as well. 

Convoy sighed and held on tighter, was held tightly in return, "I know." She tried to enjoy their last few moments together, soaking in the other's presence. 

"I know."

* * *

No matter what the others did to try and help her, Convoy was a miserable wreck for the next two months. Her processor was stuck on loop of every moment of that one day, trying to glean out new things about Megatronia, noticing details she hadn't before. 

Convoy moved through her shifts mechanically, and then running out of there as soon as she was done, going home to bury herself in holovids and get off. 

On the first day of the third month, she woke up determined. Even if Megatronia didn't feel the same way anymore, she'd go to Kaon and track her down and at the very least, talk her into getting some energon together. 

Convoy grabbed her datapad, happy with the decision, already making plans as she opened 'Kaon matches' in a new tab. 

There were no matches for Megatronia scheduled. Convoy frowned and reloaded the page. Still empty. A hint of fear grew in her spark, but she pushed it down desperately, muttering, "No, no, no, no," as she looked up the latest news. It couldn't- She couldn't be- 

Convoy dropped the datapad. 

* * *

"Ah, kid," Ratchet said, as she entered the shop in a trance. It was closed- just like many others, a lot of people mourning the famous gladiator's death. 

Her friends looked at her, standing in a close cluster, arms open. "Come here."

Convoy fell into their embrace and sobbed. 

* * *

"And what would you like today, ma'am?" Convoy said, a month later. She'd given up her gold paint in favour of red and blue, trying to get a fresh start, but it was still a shock to see it on her arms even now as she bent down to get more cups out. Also, who came in at six in the morning for a drink anyway? 

"I'd like my usual, sugar," A very, very familiar voice said quietly. Convoy froze, glasses cracking under her sudden tight grip.

No. No, it couldn't be. 

Convoy straightened up and turned around, taking a better look at the femme. 

She had silver paint now, and a different helm, and less weaponry, and barely a splash of purple, but Convoy recognized her regardless. 

Red optics crinkled in joy, tears sparkling in them same as Convoy's, and Megatronia grinned, "Missed me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing porn for 1/4th of the story: I can do it.  
> Me, writing porn for 2/4th of the story: I can do it.  
> Me, writing porn for 3/4th of the story: I can do it.  
> Me, scribbling in plot in the last quarter: BUT I'M ONLY HUMAN-


End file.
